1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dye mixture containing at least four azo dyes having the same color with a diaminopyridine coupling component.
2. Description of the Background
EP-A-548,715 and JP-A-32913/1999 disclose dye mixtures with similar blending patterns. However, these prior art dyes still have application defects. In particular, a pronounced temperature dependence of the exhaustion characteristics of the dyes is noted as well as an inadequate degree of exhaustion. PA1 In accordance with the present invention, a dye mixture is provided which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art dyes, which mixture contains at least four azo dyes having the same color with a diaminopyridine coupling component.